blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Saya Minatsuki
Saya Minatsuki is an accomplished sweeper, and friend of Train. Appearance Saya has short, bob-cut dark brown hair with bangs that fall to her big, aquamariene colored eyes. Saya's most commonly portrayed outfit is that of a white, longsleeved summer yukata with a pink flower pattern, a yellow obi sash, and geta sandals. Throughout the Manga, she is shown wearing various, modern everyday outfits. With every outfit, she is shown wearing a round glass bead on a string around her neck. Personality She thinks that she and Train are similar because their love of rooftops. She appears in the beginning to steal Train's milk that he feeds the cats with. Soon, they would develop a friendship, and Saya makes Train smile again. Saya became a sweeper because she believed that the 'stray cat life' suited her. Synopsis Saya meets Train while singing her lullaby on a rooftop and befriends him (taking his milk in the process). She teaches Train that he has a choice between killing and not killing, causing him to have a more human outlook on life. They then begin to have regular meetings on the same rooftop. Train also begins to disobey orders from Chronos after befriending and talking with her, one example being when he decided not to kill Eve, remembering Saya's words. Train's new way of seeing things (thanks to Saya) eventually causes him to leave Chronos and later become a sweeper. Saya takes the job to capture the Apostle of the star member, Preta Ghoul, for a bounty of 1.8 million dollars. However, as she fights him, his hands nearly touch her head, which would've resulted in her disintegrating. However, Train shows up in the nick of time to save her. He angrily tries shooting Preta, proving it to be useless, so Saya shoots down a large object which crushes him. Later, she and Train decide to meet at a carnival to watch fireworks. However, as she waits for him, she is confronted by Creed, who believes she has bewitched Train. Using his "imagine blade", he kills her, and she dies in Train's arms as he cries. Her death throws Train into a rage, swearing revenge on Creed. He tries then vows to end Creed's life, like how Creed ended Saya's. Saya appears in Train's dreams and her spirit guides him after she dies. Train holds a violent grudge against Creed for killing her, however, he eventually gives up his thirst for revenge, knowing that that was not what Saya would have wanted, and that Creed was not worth turning back into a killer, something that both he and Saya did not want to happen. At the end of the series, Train moves on, letting his former best friend, go, therefore allowing Saya to rest in peace. Although he does let her go, Train never forgets about her, the person who changed his life for the better. Skills Marksmanship: Saya chooses to fight with a pistol, which looks like a m93 raffica with a lanyard which is also on Train's gun Hades, and believes that she controls its actions, not the other way around. :Reflect shot: Over the course of five years, Saya learned to fire bullets that ricochet off hard surfaces and strike opponents at odd angles and different velocities. It requires heavy marksmanship experience and a great deal of projectile calculation. Train later uses this skill to commemorate his beloved friend. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Female